


It’s amazing how fast the world can go from bad to total shit storm...

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Blood and Injury, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori deals with the consequence of summoning a primal---The sound of metal hitting stone, a sharp pain through the chest, and lungs gasping for air. Kori looked down at the hand holding him up and watched as blood dripped off his chin making a splash in the small layer of water below him.





	It’s amazing how fast the world can go from bad to total shit storm...

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself the challenge of using no dialogue for today's prompt and this was the result. Why do I get so much joy out of making Kori bleed?

_It’s amazing how fast the world can go from bad to total shit storm..._

The sound of metal hitting stone, a sharp pain through the chest, and lungs gasping for air. Kori looked down at the hand holding him up and watched as blood dripped off his chin making a splash in the small layer of water below him.

Slightly in front of him and to his left Kori could make out Rua lying in the water thoroughly soaked, their lance having been thrown somewhere in the distance and Kori wasn’t entirely sure they were breathing.

He looked to his right, his head screamed from the movement, and saw Tal on all fours breathing heavily, a wound across his arm oozing fluids onto the cards that had been scattered when he fell.

A groan from behind him made Kori whip around and instantly regret that decision as his muscles gave out on him and he crashed onto the water soaked stones.

From his new position, he was able to see the last person of their party. Coraclaw looked like he had gotten the worst of the blast that had wiped them all out. He was still alive, somehow, but the water around his body was dyed red and was growing larger every second.

Kori’s vision blurred and spots formed, as he started to slowly crawl towards Coraclaw. He wasn’t sure what help he could be. He definitely was not a healer. Maybe he could put a stop to the bleeding somehow until they could figure something out. He had to do something. He couldn’t just let his family die.

His hand slipped out from under him and he went down hard, banging his chin against the arena floor. _Fuck Primals,_ was his last thought before he completely blacked out.

-

Kori was sitting at the edge of a pier, feet dangled meer inches from the water below. Behind him Alisaie and Lyse were huddled around a map with Coraclaw and the others. They were discussing something Kori couldn’t hear. Everything around him seemed muffled. Even the waves of the Ruby Sea seemed to be coming at him from behind a thick curtain. He got the feeling someone was calling his name, despite not being able to hear it, and he turned in the direction the others were huddled. Coraclaw was beckoning for him to join their...meeting...strategy meeting...that’s right. They were coming up with a plan on how to fight the primal Kori had accidentally summoned.

Kori stood and immediately put a hand to his head as everything became too bright for a moment and the scene swam before him before settling down once more.

That’s right he had summoned a primal. Kori Tian’otha, warrior of light, chosen of Hydaelyn, protector of the realms, had somehow managed to get all the right pieces in the right places to accidentally summon a primal and from what he was being told, it was a doozy of a primal too.

-

Buzzing in his ears, warmth rolling through his body, and the taste of magic on his tongue. Kori opened his eyes, dried blood making them crack painfully as his vision cleared. A blurred face slowly came into focus as Kori stared up at the dual colored eyes that belonged to Tal.

Tal’s mouth moved in a question Kori could not hear. He looked past the other, instead, choosing to ignore the unheard question, and noticed that he was back in the primal’s arena. He must have been dreaming when he lost consciousness.

Kori turned his focus back to Tal and tried to ask where the others were and if they were okay but all that came out was a choking cough that had him gagging within seconds. He felt a weight on his shoulder as Tal pressed a hand against him and then a few moments later the warmth of healing aether flowed into his body once more.

Reaching up to grasp Tal’s forearm, Kori nodded at him trying to convey that he would be alright and that Tal needed to attend to the others first. Somehow, Tal got the message and stood, walking out of Kori’s line of sight.

Kori slowly brought himself up to a sitting position and took a deep breath. The pain that had been in his chest earlier was gone, in fact a lot of his aches had either dulled or had dissipated all together. Tal must have been healing him for quite some time before he had come to. Had he really been in that bad a shape? He couldn’t quite remember what injuries he had had but he knew he hadn’t been bleeding as much as Coraclaw had…..CORACLAW!

Kori jumped to his feet far more quickly than he should have, losing his balance and swaying for a moment before he got his equilibrium back. As soon as he could focus again, he looked around to where Coraclaw had been lying near death earlier but there was no one there. No signs or trace that any person had been in that spot, even the blood that had pooled had washed away.

His breath quickened and stomach curled in on itself. Kori wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. Coraclaw had been so severely wounded, it wasn’t like he could have just gotten up and walked away. Something had to have happened. Something like...Tal.

Turning, more slowly this time, in the direction Tal had walked off, Kori saw him squatted down next to his sibling giving the other the same healing treatment he had given Kori earlier. Sitting next to the two of them, pouting slightly, and tending to a broken staff was Coraclaw looking like he had never seen a fight a day in his life.

Kori let out a long breath and his shoulders relaxed slightly. He was okay, Rua’s eyes fluttered open, they were all okay.  

He made a mental note to make sure to buy Tal as much buuz and he wanted when they finally made it to The Steppe. There was no doubt in Kori’s mind that the only reason they had all survived was due to Tal’s attention to their wounds and stubbornness to not give up on any of them. Kori started to make his way over to the three of them as Rua sat up and began to cough up the water in their lungs.

This is why he loved them so much, his little found family. They took care of each other no matter the odds, even if one of them accidentally summoned a primal. The others would come to the rescue and help push through it. They were in this together, for Eorzea, for Doma, for Ala Mhigo, for wherever their adventures took them, they knew they would always have this family and Kori would do everything in his power to make sure that would never change.

He stopped next to Tal, giving Rua a small smile and nodding over to boss. A quick once over told him everyone was in once piece. Despite their struggle, the four of them seemed to have defeated yet another primal and lived to tell the tale. A calm washed over them as they all took in the fact that they were in fact still alive and kicking. They still had a long way to go before getting to Doma and Kori was going to have to be a lot more careful around antiques from now on.   


End file.
